Momento Destiel: Kink panties
by spnbluecats
Summary: Num futuro perfeito e agradável que a CW simplesmente não está indo para nos oferecer, Dean tem uma surpresa ao chegar em casa. Só... leia.


_Hei amores! Eu só queria postar essa fic enquanto ainda estou com acesso a um computador, então, desculpe os erros de português e all that jazz. Divirtam-se!_

~bluecats~

* * *

Dean ficou surpreso ao encontrar a casa às escuras. Deixando a mochila junto a porta, ele observou em silêncio os contornos dos móveis de sua pequena sala de estar, a luz difusa e suave dos postes da rua infiltrando pelas cortinas leves. Instintivamente, ele buscou a arma em sua cintura, adrenalina percorrendo seu corpo enquanto ele avançou através da escuridão.

Apesar de tanto tempo afastado da caça, parecia que nunca ia se livrar dessa sensação de que as coisas iriam pra baixo a qualquer momento. E encontrar sua casa vazia e silenciosa, num horário como aquele, fez seus instintos chutarem.

Num dia normal, ele era recebido pela música clássica tocando no velho gramofone, os cheiros deliciosos e o som das vozes e do riso vindo da cozinha onde, invariavelmente, ele ia encontra seu anjo e seu irmão. Isso sempre o fazia sentir bobo e feliz, o calor morno do carinho preenchendo o vazio antigo em seu peito. E ele iria entrar e bagunçar o cabelo ainda longo de Sam (a sério, dê-me alguns minutos e uma tesoura...) e iria enlaçar seu anjo/melhor amigo/amante e beijá-lo docemente nos lábios, enquanto levantava a tampa da panela e checava o jantar. Isso ia lhe valer um tapa na mão e uma risada fresca do homem de olhos azuis, e Dean não se envergonhava de admitir – para si mesmo, pelo menos – o salto que seu coração fazia toda vez, a cada dia.

Mas hoje não havia calor nem risadas, só a casa silenciosa e o nó no estômago, o medo de que sua vida agora brilhante seria novamente mergulhada nas trevas e na dor.

Dean verificou cada canto do andar de baixo, grato que não sentia o cheiro ainda familiar de enxofre e o EMT não tinha detectado nada, e ao mesmo tempo em pânico por não achar nenhum recado, nenhuma pista de sua família. Ele começou a subir as escadas lentamente, o coração disparado e o gosto do medo no fundo da garganta, e abriu lentamente a porta de seu quarto.

Dean ficou parado, a boca ligeiramente aberta e a arma ainda apontada na direção de sua cama, tentando processar a mudança das emoções, do terror de que algo tinha acontecido com aqueles que ele amava para a realidade da visão diante dele.

Castiel.

Deitado preguiçosamente em sua cama.

Usando nada,mas calcinhas de renda branca.

A luz suave e trêmula de velas colocadas em vários pontos do quarto colocava sombras e cores quentes ao longo do corpo do homem moreno, e Dean lentamente se aproximou na cama, seus braços relaxando e soltando a arma na mesa perto da porta, o coração ainda acelerado e a boca seca. Ele sentiu as pontas de seus dedos formigando de antecipação para tocar a pele alva exposta diante dele, mas ele apenas parou ao pé da cama, bebendo a visão descontraída de Castiel. Os olhos azuis olhavam para o caçador, nublados pelos cílios longos e um sorriso suave enfeitava os lábios eternamente rachados e róseos, enquanto o anjo movia seu corpo languidamente, deixando que Dean tomasse o tempo apenas admirando a cena. Ele levou a mão até o peito, deixando que seus dedos percorressem o contorno dos músculos de seu abdomem até chegar a seu pau vestido em renda, sentindo os olhos de Dean seguindo a trajetória. Ele estendeu a mão e esperou que Dean se juntasse a ele.

O caçador começou a tirar os sapatos e a camisa, ainda olhando encantado para o pênis semiereto que começava a escapar de sua prisão de renda, uma gota de sêmen já brilhando em sua ponta. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios, ansiando por sentir o gosto de Castiel na sua boca.

- Dean...

A voz do anjo soou ainda mais grave e rouca e Dean sentiu seu pau tremendo contra a calça jeans, e ele rapidamente retirou o restante de sua roupas, juntando-se a Castiel sobre a cama. Ele começou então a beijar seu amante lentamente, fazendo seu caminho ao longo da mandíbula, mordiscando e lambendo. Suas mãos percorreram pela pele lisa do peito, torcendo levemente um dos mamilos rosados e fazendo Cas gemer baixinho.

Dean deixou uma trilha brilhante de saliva desde o pescoço de seu anjo até sua barriga, a língua brincando com a pele quente em cada pedaço de seu amante. Ele deixou-se esquecer de tudo, levando seu tempo a saborear o gosto do corpo do anjo, deixando sua língua afundar em seu umbigo e seguindo o caminho de pelos escuros até encontrar a ponta vermelha do pau de Castiel.

Os gemidos do homem moreno estavam ficando mais altos e Dean continuou, abocanhando a ereção sobre a renda, provocando e voltando para lamber a fenda do pau já totalmente duro. Ele sentiu o amargo do sêmen que vazava em gotas brilhantes do pênis de Castiel, gozando da sensação de vê-lo estremecer sob sua carícias.

Ele continuou a lamber através da calcinha já encharcada de saliva, os gemidos de Castiel agora acompanhados de uma série de palavrões que causaram uma corrida de prazer pelo pênis já latejante de Dean, e ele começou a se tocar, aumentando o ritmo de chupões e beijos ao longo da veia destacada do pau de Castiel.

Uma das mãos do anjo veio até a cabeça de Dean, guiando a boca ávida do caçador até a parte descoberta de sua ereção e o caçador não hesitou em levar a cabeça vermelha e inchada em sua boca, acariciando com a língua e sugando com fervor.

As palavras agora desconexas mostravam que seu anjo estava perto do extâse. Então, ele deslizou seu corpo sobre Cas e encaixou suas ereções, a saliva deixada na calcinha ajudado a fricção e tomou os lábios entreabertos nos seus, numa luta descuidada de línguas e dentes até que o corpo debaixo dele tornou-se rígido e em seguida uma onda de calor úmido derramou-se entre seus estômagos. Dean olhou para seu anjo ali, o rosto corado, os lábios inchados e os olhos semiabertos e brilhantes de prazer, e foi o bastante para atirá-lo num orgasmo intenso, gemendo o nome de seu anjo.

* * *

- Cas?

- Sim, Dean?

- O que tem para o jantar?

Castiel riu-se e deu um tapinha suave no braço de seu amado.

- Deixe-me ligar para Sam, que já deve ter saído do cinema. Ele ficou de comprar o jantar. E torta.

E saiu do quarto, ajeitando a calcinha que ainda usava.

Dean sentiu um enorme sorriso se formando em seu próprio rosto, e teve a sensação de que esse sorriso ia permanecer ali por alguns dias.

Ou anos.

* * *

N/A: _Precisando de alguma ajuda visual com essa fic?_

www . destielbr . blogspot 201 4/0 2/ renda-uma-fanfiction-destiel . html

_Retire os espaços e divirta-se._

N/A_2:_ Alguém mais querendo se deitar e encolher num cantinho por causa da Temporada 9?_

_ Reviews? por favor? Sim, eu não tenho vergonha de implorar..._


End file.
